ELÍGEME
by Suki angeles
Summary: Serena se encuentra cursando su último año de actuación y es elegida para entrar a un programa de televisión que le permitirá encontrar el "amor" a través de la pantalla. ¿Podrá elegir entre un montón de chicos al que será el amor de su vida? Pasen y lean...
1. Introduccion

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Aquí les dejo una nueva historia (les aviso de ante mano que este capítulo es cortito).**

**Espero que les guste y como ya saben, espero con ansias sus comentarios…**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**INTRODUCCION**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Vamos Sere, esta es una gran oportunidad para llegar a la pantalla chica. ¡Aprovecha! – Señalaba una chica de largo cabello rubio a su amiga que más parecía su hermana, tanto por su parecido físico como por su personalidad, además del gran cariño que sentían una por la otra.

Mina no es lo que yo quiero hacer, además esas cosas no van conmigo. Deberías entrar tú, a ti te encantan ese tipo de programas y esas cosas románticas. – Señaló la chica con algo de solemnidad en sus palabras.

Yo feliz lo haría y lo sabes muy bien, pero lamentablemente el lugar te lo ofrecieron a ti y no a mí. – Respondió la joven dando un pesado y sonoro suspiro. – Lo que daría yo por hacerme famosa y además tener la oportunidad de encontrar el amor… - Continúo con mirada soñadora.

No lo sé amiga, ese no es mi estilo. Pongámonos en el caso de que lo haga, participe y todo eso y luego. ¿Nadie me contrata para algo serio? ¿Me convierto en una especie de rostro farandulero o algo así? – Preguntó Serena con algo de duda en su voz.

Nada que ver Sere, si eso solo depende de ti, mientras no te desperfiles estará todo bien. Solo debes mostrarte tal cual eres y la gente te adorará. – La calmó su amiga. – Vamos, haz la llamada a esa chica, la productora del programa y dile que aceptas la oportunidad.

¡Mira que si no lo haces ahora mismo, yo misma te asesino y me hago pasar por ti! – Ordenó la chica con mirada asesina.

De acuerdo, está bien lo haré, mañana la llamaré para comunicarle mi decisión. – Contestó resignada la chica.

Serena… ¡Ahora! – Exclamó la rubia mientras apuntaba a su teléfono móvil.

¡Está bien! – Suspiró resignada mientras tomaba su móvil y marcaba el número de la tarjeta de presentación que le había dado la productora. – ¿Rei Hino? Hola habla Serena Tsukino, sí ella misma, bueno… Acepto tu propuesta.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Ya ha pasado un poco más de una semana desde que acepté ingresar a esa especie de Reality Show y me encuentro preparando mi abultada maleta con algunos artículos personales y mucha, mucha ropa, cortesía de mi querida amiga Mina para ingresar al "encierro".

La verdad no tenía muchas intenciones de entrar a ese programa, siendo sincera realmente me aterra la idea; no creo que la gente se entretenga mucho conmigo y menos viéndome a través de la TV, pero como dice Mina y mis profesores, el mundo de la actuación es demasiado competitivo y es muy difícil entrar en él y esto será un gran puente en mi carrera así que después de todo, decidí entrar.

Hace aproximadamente un mes llegó un aviso a la universidad donde estoy cursando mi último año de actuación. Una especie de invitación para participar en un casting para un programa de televisión donde supuestamente podríamos actuar y junto a Mina y otras compañeras decidimos participar ya que, aunque no fuéramos elegidas el simple hecho de participar sería una buena experiencia para nuestros currículos.

Aún no me puedo creer que de entre las más de cien chicas que participaron, la elegida haya sido yo, aunque debo confesar que la sorpresa mayúscula fue cuando me explicaron claramente de que se trataba el programa.

Ellos lo llamaron "dating show", una especie de programa de televisión en el que yo debo, después de un periodo determinado de tiempo en el que estaré prácticamente incomunicada con el resto del mundo y luego de conocer a varios chicos y pasar tiempo con ellos, elegir al hombre de mi vida.

¿Cómo se supone que me enamoraré en un show televisivo, donde solo participarán personas que solo buscan al igual que yo entrar en este medio, es decir, algo de fama?

Pero bien, la decisión ya estaba tomada y no podía dar marcha atrás, esta tarde me internaría en esta nueva aventura, como lo llamó Mina, hoy comienzan las grabaciones de "Elígeme".

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**Bueno chicas, este es un nuevo invento de mi cabecita loca, espero que les guste esta nueva historia ya que la idea es que todas ustedes puedan participar. ¿Cómo? Se preguntarán ustedes…**

**En el próximo capítulo además de relatar el ingreso al programa y todo lo que eso conlleva, también se dará la lista de participantes, es decir, los nombres de los chicos que lucharán por el corazón de Serena.**

**La idea es que ustedes participen a través de sus rw, en ayudarme elegir a los participantes (aunque yo ya tengo a varios en mente) y en cada actualización proponiendo los eliminados, las citas que se llevarán a cabo, los posibles ganadores de algunas pruebas y en fin… Cualquier idea con la que quieran aportar. **

**Espero que les guste y si quieren participar de esta historia… Pasen y comenten.**

**¡Besos y nos leemos!**


	2. Conociendo a mis galanes

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aquí les dejo la actualización.**

**Espero que les guste y como ya saben, espero con ansias sus comentarios…**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**CAPITULO 01: CONOCIENDO A MIS GALANES**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Serenita, Serenita. ¿Dónde te fuiste a meter? – Se preguntaba una y otra vez la rubia mientras cruzaba las imponentes puertas de la "casa-estudio de televisión" observando el lugar donde prácticamente viviría "bastante acompañada" las próximas semanas, ahora era definitivo y ya no podía dar marcha atrás así que mentalmente decidió que lo mejor sería intentar divertirse y seguir el juego, obviamente estaba segura de que no podría encontrar al príncipe de sus sueños en aquel lugar, pero por lo menos sería una gran experiencia y debía aprovecharla al máximo y por sobre todo disfrutarla…

¡Serena, querida! ¡Aquí! – Inmediatamente Rei Hino, la joven productora del programa que se había encargado de contactarla y "convencerla" de entrar al show, comenzó a hacerle señas para que se acercara. – ¡Qué chica más puntual! ¡Llegas justo a tiempo!

Ven conmigo, te enseñaré tu habitación y parte de la casa para que te ambientes un poco y luego debemos bajar para comenzar las grabaciones y aclarar algunos puntos sobre de que se tratará el capítulo de hoy y algunos "tips" que debes seguir. – Indicó la pelinegra. - Y lo más importante, debes prepararte para conocer a tus pretendientes. – Agregó, la chica tenía un tono de voz bastante autoritario y algo mandón, pero dentro de todo era una mujer muy fácil de tratar y bastante simpática.

Qué bueno que puedo presentarlas con tiempo. – Indicó la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a otra chica que se encontraba revisando algunos documentos con el director del programa. - Ella es Michiru Kaioh, será la animadora del programa. – Señaló Rei, mientras correctamente presentaba a ambas chicas.

Así que tú serás la afortunada princesa de este programa. – Saludó risueña la chica - Es un placer conocerte.

El placer es mío, me encanta tu trabajo. – Respondió Serena sonriente, maravillándose del porte y la elegancia que poseía la conductora.

Michiru había participado hace un par de años en una especia de reality show donde el tema central era la música. La chica por supuesto fue la ganadora de aquel programa y gracias a su extraordinario talento musical su carrera despegó, sumando a esto su simpatía, carisma y elegancia hace poco tiempo le ofrecieron probar suerte en la conducción de programas televisivos y este, sería su debut.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Muy buenas noches y bienvenidos, por fin ha llegado el día tan esperado por todos ustedes, el día en que el verdadero amor será puesto a prueba y diez valientes chicos lucharán por el corazón de una mujer y que usted tendrán el privilegio de seguir día a día en las pantallas de sus televisores. Les doy la bienvenida a "Elígeme". – Michiru comenzaba la impecable presentación del programa, explicando a los televidentes a grandes rasgos la mecánica de este.

Y ahora les presento a nuestra bella princesa, la hermosa joven por la cual diez apuestos y valientes caballeros deberán enfrentarse en diversas pruebas y luchar por obtener su amor. Su nombre es Serena Tsukino, tiene 25 años y está cursando su último año de la carrera de actuación. – Anunció la chica de cabello aguamarina mientras las cámaras comenzaban a posicionarse poco a poco frente a la rubia, quien salía detrás de una cortina de humo desde una de las habitaciones del lugar, con un hermoso y elegante vestido de noche.

¡Ella es mi amiga! ¡Es mi mejor amiga! ¡Se ve preciosa! – Exclamaba Mina totalmente emocionada, dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad, ella se encontraba junto a varios compañeros de clases, viendo el debut de su querida amiga en televisión.

Y dime Serena. ¿Qué piensas al estar aquí hoy? ¿Crees que podrás encontrar a tu príncipe azul? – Preguntó Michiru a la rubia, mientras esta se situaba a su lado.

La verdad me alegro mucho de estar aquí, y sobre todo me emociona tener la oportunidad de poder encontrar el amor, quizás con un poco de suerte, encontraré al príncipe de cuentos de hadas con el que todas las chicas soñamos. – Contestó animadamente la rubia, siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones dadas por Rei.

En breve conoceremos a los chicos que lucharán por tu corazón. ¿Estás muy nerviosa? ¿Qué es lo que sientes? – Volvió a pregunta la chica de cabello agua marina.

No sé si nerviosa precisamente, pero tengo mucha curiosidad por saber cómo y quiénes serán, creo que quiero que la espera termine pronto. – Respondió la rubia con soltura.

Creo que todos en sus casas están igual de ansiosos que tú Serena. – Agregó Michiru riendo. – Y me alegra decirte que la espera ha llegado a su fin, ha llegado la hora de conocer a tus futuros pretendientes, así que sígueme Serena, porque a continuación te enseñaré a los apuestos chicos que lucharán por tu amor. – Anunció efusivamente la chica, mientras se posicionaban en un nuevo sector del jardín de la casa para recibir a los chicos.

Los jóvenes comenzaban a aparecer uno a uno frente a ellas, todos vestidos al igual que Serena en perfecto traje de noche; mientras la cámara hacia un dramático acercamiento al rostro de Serena para que la audiencia pudiera apreciar sus reacciones al ver a cada uno de los chicos, ellos mismos eran los encargados de presentarse brevemente ante Serena.

Hola. ¿Qué tal bombón? – Saludó el primer chico en aparecer frente a la rubia. – Mi nombre es Seiya Kou y es un verdadero placer conocerte al fin. – Agregó de forma galante e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia su lugar.

¿Qué tal preciosa? Déjame decirte que eres lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida. – Saludó el segundo en llegar, mientras besaba su mano. – Mi nombre es Diamante Black.

Al fin nos conocemos, estuve toda la semana intentando imaginar cómo serías, pero déjame decirte que definitivamente superaste todas mis expectativas, mi nombre es Darien Chiba. – Saludó el chico cortésmente, siendo el primero en atreverse a besar su mejilla en señal de saludo.

Es un verdadero placer tener el honor de conocer a tan hermosa señorita. Yo soy Andrew. – Se presentó con cortesía el cuarto chico.

El placer es todo tuyo. – Saludó el quinto de los jóvenes en tono juguetón, causando inmediatamente las risas de la rubia y de la animadora. – Mi nombre es Yaten. – Finalizó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Taiki y espero que esta sea una gran experiencia para ambos. – Señaló el siguiente chico.

Encantado de conocerte al fin nena, mi nombre es Rubeus. – Saludó el chico de cabello rojizo y aspecto de "chico malo".

Hola, yo soy Malachite y es un agrado conocerte después de tan larga espera. – Saludó cortésmente otro de los apuestos jóvenes.

Yo soy Neflite y espero que lo pasemos increíble durante este tiempo. – Saludó enérgico el joven de largo y castaño cabello.

Mi nombre es Jedite, un placer conocerte preciosa. – Saludó cortésmente otro de los chicos.

Mi nombre es Zafiro. – Saludó tímidamente el último chico en aparecer frente a la rubia, sin duda era quien se veía más nervioso de todos los jóvenes.

Muy buenas noches a todos y bienvenidos a la que será su casa por las próximas semanas. – Saludó alegremente la conductora al grupo de chicos frente a ella. – Ahora les voy a pedir que por favor vayan dando un paso al frente a medida que los nombre, así las personas que están viéndolos en sus casas, podrán recordar bien sus caras y sus nombres. – Agregó la chica.

Muy bien, tenemos a:

Seiya, por favor un paso el frente. Qué chico más apuesto. ¿No crees Serena? – Preguntó dirigiéndose a la rubia, esta solo asintió.

Diamante, bienvenido. Este chico tiene un aura un poco enigmática ¿No creen? – Agregó la chica, mientras continuaba presentando a cada uno, y dando una pequeña opinión "siempre positiva" sobre los chicos.

Darien adelante por favor, sin duda también muy apuesto y muy galante por cierto. – Comentó.

Andrew, este chico se nota que es todo un caballero.

Yaten sigues tú. Se nota que eres muy juguetón y risueño.

Taiki, se ve que eres un chico muy interesante e intelectual, sin duda eres una excelente compañía.

Rubeus, un paso al frente. Woau eres como esos chicos rudos que salen en las películas, sin duda la fantasía de muchas mujeres. – Señaló con una sonrisa.

Malachite, bienvenido. Tienes una mirada bastante enigmática, creo que sería interesante descubrir tu personalidad.

Neflite por favor adelante. Se nota que te gusta la aventura. ¿O me equivoco? – Preguntó la animadora, el chico asintió en respuesta.

Jedite, se ve algo misterioso este chico. ¿No crees Serena? – Preguntó la rubia.

Un misterio que tal vez ella pueda resolver. – Se apresuró en responder el joven con seguridad y galantería en su voz.

Jugado el muchacho, me gusta su estilo. – Agregó Michiru mientras sonreía.

Y por último Zafiro. ¿Estás muy nervioso? – El chico asintió con una tímida sonrisa. – Sin duda un encanto para todas las chicas ¿No creen? – Agregó Michiru.

_Creo que haber venido aquí no fue tan mala idea después de todo. – _Pensaba Serena mientras observaba a cada uno de los apuestos chicos que tenía frente a ella.

¿Muy nerviosos chicos? – Preguntó risueña Michiru a los concursantes.

Más que nervioso yo diría que estoy bastante ansioso. – Respondió rápidamente Netflite.

¿Ansioso? – Preguntó la animadora.

Así es, quiero que esto empiece pronto, para poder conocer mucho mejor a Serena. Tú me entiendes. – Respondió el joven con gesto provocativo.

En verdad la espera se hizo eterna, pero al conocer por fin a Serena creo que valió la pena. – Se apresuro en agregar Diamante.

¿Y cómo se imaginaban a Serena? ¿Pensaron que sería así como la ven ahora? – Volvió a interrogar Michiru.

Nunca la imaginé tan hermosa como lo es ahora en vivo y en directo. – Respondió enérgico el pelinegro llamado Darien. – También imagino que su corazón debe ser igual de hermoso que su rostro. – Finalizó con una encantadora y genuina sonrisa.

Creo que ya sabemos quién es el romántico del grupo. – Bromeo Michiru dirigiéndose a la cámara.

Yo creo que ella es una persona realmente hermosa por dentro y por fuera. – Intervino rápidamente Andrew.

¿Y cómo crees saber que es hermosa por dentro si aún no han cruzado ninguna palabra más que el saludo? – Preguntó la animadora en tono burlón y a la vez curioso.

Este… Se nota en sus ojos. – Contestó el chico en tono risueño.

El resto de los chicos asintió entre risas en señal de apoyo al muchacho.

Veamos ahora que piensa Serena. ¿Cuál es tu primera impresión sobre los chicos? ¿Qué te parecen los galanes que hemos elegido para ti? – Preguntó Michiru dirigiéndose a la rubia a su lado.

Pues primero que todo… Debo decir que todos son muy guapos. – Respondió con algo de timidez. – Sólo espero que podamos divertirnos, pasar buenos momentos y sobre todo poder conocerlos mejor a cada uno de ustedes.

¡Y yo espero que me elijas a mí, bombón! – Intervino rápidamente el apuesto chico llamado Seiya, causando la espontanea risa de la rubia y todos los presentes en el lugar.

Bueno, Serena tendrá tiempo suficiente para conocerlos mejor a cada uno de ustedes y a su vez ustedes tendrán que aprovechar ese tiempo para lograr conquistarla y ganar su corazón, de esa manera podrán ser "elegidos". – Señaló aún risueña Michiru. – Lamentablemente, ahora debo informarles dos noticias, y como siempre sucede en estos casos, es una buena y una mala. – Agregó la animadora.

La buena noticia es que hoy uno de ustedes tendrá su primera cita con nuestra princesa, la mala es que a pesar de que recién hoy pudieron conocer a Serena e ingresar al programa, uno de ustedes no podrá llegar más allá y deberá abandonar este lugar inmediatamente sin tener la más mínima oportunidad de compartir con ella. Como dije anteriormente, sólo serán diez los chicos que lucharán por el amor de Serena. – Anunció Michiru adquiriendo un tono de voz algo más serio y solemne.

Serena, se qué producción te hizo llegar unas pequeñas cartas y tuviste la oportunidad de leer cada una de ellas antes de que te presentáramos a tus príncipes. ¿No es así? – Preguntó la animadora dirigiéndose a la rubia.

Es correcto, leí las once cartas que según me explicaron, cada uno de ellos me escribió. – Respondió la chica.

Así es, le pedimos a cada uno de ellos que escribiera una pequeña carta, con no más de tres o cuatro líneas y que plasmaran en ella, lo que esperan al estar aquí y al conocerte.

La rubia asintió positivamente.

Para que ustedes puedan entender en sus casas. – Agregó Michiru dirigiéndose esta vez a la cámara. – Serena leyó las cartas que los galanes escribieron para ella antes de que el programa comenzara, esto se hizo de esa forma para que su decisión se base en el contenido de la carta y no en la apariencia de los chicos o en la primera impresión que tuvo de ellos. – Señaló la chica.

De las once cartas, Serena ha elegido solo dos. La que menos le gustó o menos la identificó y la que más le agradó o le hizo sentir algo diferente. Como entenderán, el autor de la carta "ganadora" será el primero de los príncipes en poder tener un tiempo a solas con nuestra princesa, es decir una pequeña cita, mientras que quien desafortunadamente haya escrito la carta perdedora, se convertirá en el primer eliminado de este programa. – Finalizó su detallada explicación.

¿Fui muy difícil la elección Serena? – Preguntó Michiru a la rubia

La verdad es que escoger la que más me gustaba fue bastante difícil, ya que varios escribieron cosas muy hermosas y tienen pensamientos similares a los míos, pero finalmente me incliné por aquella que me hizo replantearme el estar hoy aquí. – Respondió la rubia.

Ya veo, fue una difícil decisión al parecer… ¿Y la perdedora? ¿También fue una elección complicada? – Volvió a interrogar Michiru.

Lamentablemente debo decir con sinceridad que la elegí fácilmente a penas la leí, no tuve que darle muchas vueltas al asunto. – Contestó con seriedad.

Woau, al parecer esta chica es de armas tomar. – Bromeo Michiru – Por favor traigan las cartas elegidas. – Solicitó la chica mientras un joven que al parecer sería el garzón de la casa vestido con un perfecto smoking aparecía en pantalla, sosteniendo una delicada bandeja de plata que contenía ambas cartas.

Bien Serena, ahora te invito a que nos digas el nombre del primer eliminado y del afortunado que tendrá la oportunidad de ser tu primera cita. Señaló Michiru.

De acuerdo – Serena tomó una de las cartas dando un suspiro. - El primer eliminado es….

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**Hasta aquí les dejo este capítulo, ya que la decisión puede ser de ustedes.**

**¿Quién les gustaría que ganara la cita y quien quieren que sea el primero en dejar la historia (programa)?**

**No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, sugerencias, preferencias o reclamos cuando pasen por aquí.**

**Y muchas gracias por sus rw, alertas, favoritos o simplemente por leer, especialmente:**

***VICO-darien: Gracias como siempre por tu apoyo y por leer. Mil besos para ti.**

***Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: Gracias por el comentario y por sobre todo por leer, a quien elegirá Sere dependerá mucho de la opinión de ustedes. Besos.**

***Demencia: Gracias por votar, comentar y leer. Espero nos sigamos leyendo. Besos.**


	3. Creo que no fue tan mala idea

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aquí les dejo la actualización y les pido mil disculpas por la demora.**

**Espero que les guste y como ya saben, espero con ansias sus comentarios…**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**CAPITULO 02: NO FUE TAN MALA IDEA**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Bien Serena, ahora te invito a que nos digas el nombre del primer eliminado y también del afortunado que tendrá la oportunidad de ser tu primera cita. - Señaló Michiru.

De acuerdo – Serena tomó una de las cartas dando un pequeño suspiro. - El primer eliminado es…

Rubeus – Sentenció la rubia dirigiendo su mirada al chico de cabello rojizo, quien inmediatamente la observó con cara de desconcierto, sin lograr entender el por qué de su decisión.

Rubeus, por favor da un paso al frente. –Indicó Michiru al muchacho, quien de mala gana hizo lo que se le había ordenado.

El resto de los muchachos presentes suspiró con evidente alivio, al confirmar que ninguno de ellos había tenido la mala suerte de ser el primer eliminado, ahora tendrían la oportunidad de poder conocer a la hermosa rubia que tenían frente a ellos y aún mejor, incluso lograr conquistarla.

Serena, por favor léenos la carta y luego nos explicas la razón de que haya sido la que menos te gustó. – Señaló la animadora a la chica.

De acuerdo. – Respondió la rubia, mientras desdoblaba la carta y comenzaba su lectura.

"_Hola nena!_

_No te preocupe por caerme bien ni ser simpática conmigo lindura, _

_teniendo buen cuerpo me vas a gustar igual."_

Con absoluta sinceridad, debo decirte que la carta no me agradó en lo más mínimo. "¿Teniendo buen cuerpo?" Creo que eso no debería ser lo más importante o el tema principal que tratemos aquí.

La idea es que nos conozcamos independientemente de cómo sea nuestra apariencia. De hecho la carta me resultó un poco ofensiva, es decir, puedo ser un plomo, idiota y antipática, pero mientras sea "linda." – Indicó enmarcando las palabras con sus dedos. – ¿Está todo bien? – Finalizó su explicación la chica.

Michiru asintió en silencio, francamente le encontraba toda la razón a la rubia. – Bien entonces, la decisión de Serena ya ha sido tomada, así que Rubeus por favor te solicito que te retires de la casa en este momento, te has convertido en el primer eliminado de "Elígeme". - Sentenció la animadora. - Fue un placer conocerte.

¡Ni que estuvieras tan buena! – Reclamaba el chico mientras se retiraba absolutamente desconcertado y molesto. - ¡Me hiciste el tremendo favor, ni cagando hubiese soportado estar más de dos horas contigo! – Finalizó desapareciendo de pantalla.

Me parece que Rubeus no es muy buen perdedor. – Comentó Michiru entre risas dirigiéndose a la cámara. – Pero bueno, esto no ha terminado aún. Es hora de conocer el nombre del primer chico con el que podrás compartir a solas. – Volvió a anunciar en tono animado.

Parece que Rubeus no es muy buen perdedor. – Señaló Michiru entre risas a la cámara. – Pero esto no ha terminado aún, es hora de conocer el nombre del primer chico que podrá tener su primera cita contigo. – Volvió a anunciar la chica en tono animado.

_**- Entrevista a la cámara-**_

Rubeus… ¿Unas palabras antes de retirarte? ¿Qué sientes al ser el primer eliminado? ¿Mucha desilusión? – Preguntó una voz en off (Entrevistador que no se ve en cámara) al chico que salía prematuramente de la casa-estudio.

¿Desilusión? Para nada, solo no entiendo aún por qué me eliminó a mí, pero no me importa; siendo realmente honesto, igual yo quería ser el primer eliminado. Si no me hubiese elegido a mí me hubiese ofrecido a irme de todas maneras. – Respondió el chico en tono arrogante.

Igual la "tal Serena" no estaba tan buena que digamos y se nota demasiado que debe ser súper complicada, o sea una mujer cacho, muy poco para este pedazo de hombre que tienen frente a ustedes. – Agregó mirando seductoramente a la cámara, mientras hacía un guiño.

El entrevistador no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa antes de despedir al chico.

Bien Rubeus, gracias por participar, te deseamos mucha suerte en tu vida y sobre todo en el amor. – Señaló el entrevistador a la vez que el muchacho desaparecía de la cámara y finalizaba su "fugaz minuto de fama."

_**- Fin de entrevista a la cámara-**_

Entonces Serena, esta vez quiero que primero nos leas la carta ganadora y luego expliques las razones de tu elección antes de decir el nombre del "elegido", para conservar un poco más el misterio. – Indicó Michiru con gesto divertido.

Está bien. – Respondió ágilmente la rubia mientras comenzaba su lectura:

"_Si el destino ha cruzado nuestros caminos en este lugar_

_No creo que sea solo coincidencia._

_Realmente no sé si encontraré el amor o a mi compañera de vida aquí, _

_pero aún así, espero poder conocerte."_

Como dije anteriormente, no la elegí por ser romántica o tener palabras bonitas escritas en ella, ya que de ese estilo había varias. – Comenzó a explicar la rubia. – Pero creo que de cierta manera, ambos pensamos de manera similar respecto a nuestra estadía aquí, yo tampoco tengo la seguridad de encontrar a mi príncipe azul en este programa, pero aún así… Quiero tener la oportunidad de poder llegar a conocerlos a cada uno de ustedes y ver qué puede pasar. - Agregó la rubia, con sonrisa traviesa en los labios dirigiéndose a los diez chicos frente a ella.

De acuerdo chicos, ahora le pido al autor de esas líneas que de un paso al frente, para que todos en sus casas puedan ver al ganador de la cita de hoy. – Indicó Michiru al grupo de chicos.

Todos se miraron entre sí por unos segundos, intentando adivinar quien había sido el afortunado creador de esa carta, cuando por fin uno de ellos, con mirada brillante y una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios daba un gran paso hacia delante, separándolo del resto de los hombres e indicando que él era el afortunado elegido.

¡Pero miren esa sonrisa! – Bromeaba Michiru. – ¿Tan feliz estás de haber ganado en esta oportunidad?

Por supuesto que sí, me alegra saber que con Serena pensamos de manera similar. – Respondió aún con la sonrisa en su rostro. – Además, creo que esto me dará… como decirlo, algo de ventaja. – Agregó inmediatamente el chico mientras observaba fijamente a la rubia, como si quisiera reclamar rápidamente su premio.

Ya veo… ¿Y tú qué piensas Serena? ¿Crees que nuestro afortunado tendrá algo de ventaja? – Preguntó la animadora a la rubia.

Mmm, no lo sé, debo esperar la cita para poder darte mi opinión. – Respondió la rubia con coquetería.

Pues no los haremos esperar más entonces. – Agregó la conductora mientras extendía su brazo al joven, indicándole que se acercara hasta ellas.

Chicos, su cita los espera. – Agregó Michiru al tiempo en que una gran limusina aparecía en pantalla y la chica los guiaba hasta ella. – Disfruten de su cena, tienen hasta la media noche cenicienta. – Agregó entre risas la animadora al tiempo en que ambos jóvenes subían al coche y partían rumbo a su cita.

¿Por qué esas caras largas chicos? – Preguntó Michiru con entusiasmo al grupo de muchachos que se quedaron en el lugar. – No estén tan desanimados, tendrán muchas oportunidades para ganar citas ustedes también, además alégrense de que ninguno de ustedes haya sido el eliminado de hoy. Ahora los invito a pasar a la casa, pónganse cómodos y como abnegados esposos, esperen pacientemente la llegada de su princesa. – Bromeo la animadora, recibiendo las risas de los participantes.

Buenas noches a todos y volveremos a vernos nuevamente mañana. – Se despidió la chica de los jóvenes participantes mientras se alejaba del lugar, seguida de cerca por la cámara.

Pero ustedes en sus casas no se vayan aún, ya que podrán seguir en vivo y en directo la primera cita de Serena y su príncipe… Darien.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Ambos chicos se mantenían en un incómodo silencio camino al restaurant al que se dirigían, a pesar de que ya no estaba Michiru entre ellos ni el resto de los "príncipes" la sola presencia de la cámara que seguía todas sus reacciones era de por sí, algo molesto.

Pero el show debía comenzar y Serena como buena actriz, debía acostumbrarse al brillo de las cámaras, así que luego de aspirar el suficiente aire como para armarse de valor, comenzó con el "juego televisivo" que tanto le había recalcado Rei.

¿Darien, verdad? – Preguntó la chica rompiendo el hielo, dirigiendo su azul mirada directo a los ojos del pelinegro.

Así es, Darien Chiba. – Respondió el pelinegro con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios.

¿Y a qué te dedicas exactamente, Darien Chiba? – Bromeo la rubia.

Soy estudiante de medicina, acabo de finalizar mi último año de carrera. – Respondió el chico.

¿Y qué estás haciendo en un estudio de televisión en lugar de un hospital, doctor Chiba? – Volvió a interrogar la chica con curiosidad.

Bueno, la verdad es que yo… - Comenzó a explicar el pelinegro, justo en el momento en que el coche se detenía y el chofer les indicaba que habían llegado a su destino.

_Será en otro momento._ – Pensó Darien con evidente alivio, no era necesario contarle a la rubia en su primera cita juntos, ni mucho menos frente de miles de televidentes, que debido a que aún no podía pagar las últimas cuotas de la universidad por problemas económicos no podía realizar su pasantía ni mucho menos graduarse y como último recurso, decidió entrar a ese programa de televisión a exponer parte de su vida, donde el dinero que podía ganar por el simple hecho de permanecer unas semanas en pantalla sin ser eliminado alcanzaría de sobra para cubrir esa deuda.

Su mesa se encontraba un pequeño salón privado de un lujoso restaurante del centro de la ciudad, ambientado perfectamente para la ocasión.

Por suerte no está cubierto de velas y flores de arriba abajo. – Pensó en voz alta la rubia mientras junto al pelinegro y su "cámara seguidora" entraban al lugar.

¿Tampoco te gustan mucho esos clichés? – Preguntó el pelinegro con sonrisa divertida al escuchar el comentario de su acompañante.

¿Lo dije en voz alta? – Preguntó la rubia con gesto nervioso aunque divertido, el pelinegro solo asintió en respuesta. – La verdad es que no se me dan bien las cursilerías románticas al extremo. – Respondió con sinceridad. – Un arreglo floral al centro de la mesa y una decoración sobria para mí está bien, pero ya llenar de corazones o flores hasta el techo creo que es demasiado. – Finalizó.

Otra cosa que tenemos en común entonces, princesa Serena. – Señaló el pelinegro mientras acomodaba la silla de la chica para que esta pudiera tomar asiento.

Inmediatamente llegó un elegante garzón con los platos que ambos disfrutarían esa noche.

Hablaron un poco de sus vidas, sus preferencias y lo que les gustaba hacer al otro en sus tiempos libres.

¿Y tus padres que opinan de que estés aquí? ¿No les molestó la idea o algo así? – Preguntó la rubia, mientras degustaba un poco del delicioso vino.

La verdad es que… Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño, no tengo a nadie a quien rendir cuentas. – Respondió el pelinegro. – Pero estoy seguro que me hubieran apoyado en cualquier cosa que decidiera ser en la vida.

Lo siento, no debí preguntar. – Se disculpó la rubia apenada.

No tienes por qué, cómo ya te dije fue hace mucho tiempo y sé que aún siguen conmigo. – Señaló inmediatamente el chico con absoluta sinceridad.

Este… ¿Por qué decidiste ser medico? – Preguntó la chica intentando desviar el tema de conversación.

No lo sé con seguridad… Creo que siento la necesidad de ayudar a otros, ya sabes intentar disminuir su sufrimiento y ayudar en lo que se pueda. – Comenzó a explicar el pelinegro con mirada soñadora. –

De hecho mi sueño es tener mi propia clínica, donde pueda atender a personas de escasos recursos y ayudar a todos aquellos que no pueden pagar por atención médica. – Prosiguió con su relato el pelinegro con la mirada brillante, recordando todas esas ocasiones en que no tenía dinero para visitar a un doctor, todas esas veces que mientras crecía solo y sin nadie que lo cuidara enfermaba.

Serena lo miraba encantada, sin duda le agradaba esa faceta del pelinegro. – Hay una historia detrás de esto. ¿Cierto? – Peguntó la chica con curiosidad.

Por supuesto que sí. – Respondió el chico con mirada traviesa. – Pero si quieres conocer el resto de la historia, deberás elegirme como ganador en las siguientes citas. – Agregó sonriente.

Ya veremos… - Respondió la rubia con aire de misterios, entre risas.

Para su sorpresa y a pesar de las explícitas instrucciones de la pelinegra productora, Serena no tuvo la necesidad de actuar o fingir interés en lo más mínimo, siendo sincera con ella misma, hace mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto en una cita (mucho menos con un completo desconocido) y pronto ambos chicos habían olvidado por completo la presencia de las cámaras junto a ellos. Ambos se estaban divirtiendo realmente en la compañía del otro.

¡Ya sé, ya sé! Te apuesto que a Sere le gustó. ¡Se nota! – Exclamó de pronto Mina al grupo de chicos que veía el programa junto a ella.

¿Y cómo lo sabes? Además es el primero al que conoce o con el que habla por lo menos. – Indicó otro de los amigos.

Como la mejor amiga que soy, la conozco mejor que nadie y esa miradita coquetona no se la regala a cualquiera, te digo que le gustó el doctorcito. – Respondió ágilmente la rubia amiga, con expresión soñadora.

Bueno, falta mucho aún, quedan nueve chicos más que perfectamente pueden hacerle cambiar de parecer. – Señaló el chico.

Mmm, creo que tienes razón, de todas maneras es recién su primer día, me muero por ver que sigue. – Señaló la chica dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada hacia la pantalla.

A pesar de que la comida y la conversación eran excelentes, el reloj marcaba cerca de la media noche y ambos chicos debían regresar a la casa.

Me divertí mucho Darien, te lo digo en serio. – Comentó la rubia de pronto mientras ambos se encontraban en el coche camino a la casa.

Yo también, definitivamente superaste todas mis expectativas. – Agregó el chico de manera sincera.

Como todo un caballero Darien bajó rápidamente del vehículo, lo rodeo y abrió la puerta de su acompañante para que esta saliera sin ningún tipo de inconveniente.

Creo que cenicienta debe marcharse a su habitación. – Bromeo la rubia despidiéndose de Darien.

El joven asintió riendo. – Buenas noches. – Agregó de manera dulce, mientras depositaba un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de la chica, acto que a ella no le molestó en lo absoluto.

_Definitivamente venir aquí no fue una mala idea._ – Pensaban ambos chicos, mientras se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones con una sonrisa en los labios.

Muy buenas noches a todos en sus casas, gracias por la increíble sintonía. – Señaló Michiru a la cámara. - Los esperamos en el próximo capítulo, donde tendremos muchas sorpresas para ustedes y divertidas pruebas para nuestros príncipes…

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "Elígeme"…

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, prometo más sorpresas para el siguiente.**

_**Nota: Por votación popular Darien fue el ganador de la primera cita. En el caso del eliminado hubo un empate ente Taiki y Rubeus, así que tuve que elegir entre los dos.**_

**También les comento que en cada capítulo habrá una o más entrevistas a la cámara, esto es cuando en la TV los chicos salen hablando solos directo a la cámara (no sé si lo han visto alguna vez).**

**Gracias a todas quienes me leen, me agregan en sus alertas, favoritos y me dejan sus comentarios, especialmente:**

***Lenna: Como puedes ver tu elección de eliminado se cumplió jijiji. Gracias por tu rw y por disfrutar de esta historia junto a mí, espero nos sigamos leyendo. Besos.**

***VICO-darien: Gracias como siempre amiga! Lo de que Sere no sintió nada al ver a Darien lo hice a propósito, ya que todos los chicos son guapos y ella no conoce a ninguno, la idea es que la enamoren con su personalidad y todas esas cosas. Tu eliminado no fue el elegido, pero si el de la cita (creo que es un sentimiento compartido jijii) Besos y abrazos.**

***Demencia: Gracias por tu rw y por leer, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que nos sigamos leyendo. Besos.**

***Zasury923: Gracias por tu rw, pero sobre todo por leer y disfrutar esta historia, me alegra que te guste. Besos y nos seguimos leyendo!**

***Pandoritta DS: Gracias por tu rw, Darien fue el ganador de la cita por votación popular, pero no te preocupes que quedan muchas citas más n_n. Me alegra que te guste la historia y espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo. Besos y espero nos sigamos leyendo.**

***vampirita17: Gracias por leer y comentar! Tendré en cuentas tus elecciones para el siguiente capítulo, ya que la idea es que Sere pueda conocerlos a todos y yo también creo que con Andrew sería entretenido n_n. Gracias de nuevo y espero que nos sigamos leyendo! Besos.**

***AYNAT-DREAM: Gracias por el rw, esa era la idea, hacer algo un poquito diferente y me alegra que les haya gustado. Espero que te haya gustado este actualización y que nos sigamos leyendo. Que tengas un lindo día n_n**

***serenakou1180: Jajaja yo tampoco fui muy fanática de ese programa (también soy chilena), pero me pareció una idea interesante hacerlo con mis personajes favoritos y que ustedes pudieran participar con sus preferencias (votaciones). Me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Un abrazo gigante!**

_**No olviden que también pueden dejarme sus sugerencias para las citas y/o las pruebas que deban realizar los chicos.**_

**¡Besos y nos leemos!**


	4. Desastres en la cocina

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. **

**Espero que les guste y como ya saben, espero con ansias sus comentarios…**

_**Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a: Mirel Moon, Demencia y La Dama oculta Mistress9 ya que tomé las ideas que me dieron para esta nueva actualización (Espero que les guste).**_

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**CAPITULO 03: DESASTRES EN LA COCINA**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

_**- Entrevista a la cámara-**_

Darien cuéntanos por favor. ¿Qué tal tu primera cita con Serena? ¿Qué piensas de ella ahora? ¿Era cómo te la imaginabas? – Se escuchó la insistente voz del entrevistador.

Tal como le dije a ella cuando la conocí, superó todas mis expectativas. – Respondió con una sonrisa el pelinegro, pero si mirar directamente a la cámara, ésta aún lo ponía algo nervioso.

Además de ser muy guapa es una mujer muy divertida y alegre, y se nota que se esfuerza por lo que quiere. Creí que era muy hermosa la primera vez que la vi, pero me atrevería a decir que… Creo que ya me gusta mucho. – Admitió sonriente esta vez mirando fijamente a la cámara.

Muchas gracias por tus palabras Darien, puedes ir a la casa a descansar, mañana les espera un largo día. – Se despidió el entrevistador. – Mientras el pelinegro salía de escena y se dirigía a su habitación.

Serena cuéntanos. ¿Qué te pareció esta primera cita? ¿Te divertiste? – Preguntó el entrevistador, esta vez a la rubia que estaba frente a la cámara.

Debo confesar que fue bastante más divertida de lo que imaginaba y también que me gustó mucho pasar ese tiempo con Darien. – Respondió la chica con sinceridad y una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Eso quiere decir que ya tenemos un participante favorito? – Interrogó el entrevistador con curiosidad.

La rubia sonrió en respuesta. – Debo esperar a conocerlos a todos para tener un favorito. ¿No creen?

_**- Fin de entrevista a la cámara-**_

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la gran casa, un nuevo día en el que podría conocer un poco más al resto de los participantes, aunque el muchacho llamado Darien había llamado profundamente su atención y ocupado gran parte de sus pensamientos aquella noche, debía darse la oportunidad de conocer también al resto de los chicos, no podía dejarse llevar solo por la grata impresión que tuvo en su primera cita, tal vez alguno de los muchachos también podía capturar su atención o incluso su corazón…

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Muy buenos días chicos. – Saludó alegremente Michiru mientras se acercaba hasta ellos, quienes se encontraban perfectamente formados en los preciosos jardines de la casa. - ¿Cómo estuvo su primera noche aquí?

Bien. Excelente. Aburrida. – Fue algunas de las respuestas que obtuvo la animadora en el ruidoso coro de chicos.

Y Darien… ¿Qué tal **tu** noche? – Preguntó nuevamente la chica, esta vez directamente al pelinegro.

Solo diré que Serena es una mujer increíble. – Fue la corta respuesta de un Darien sonriente, mientras el resto de los chicos lo miraba con cierta envidia.

El había tenido la "suerte" de ser la primera cita de Serena, pero esa racha afortunada no volvería a tenerla, de eso se encargaría cada uno de ellos.

Muy bien, es un caballero de pocas palabras según parece. – Bromeo Michiru dirigiéndose a la cámara por unos segundos.

Y ahora me gustaría preguntarles. – Volvió a dirigirse a los chicos. - ¿Qué tal son en las artes culinarias? ¿Les gusta la cocina?

Los diez chicos se miraron entre sí, algunos más sonrientes que otros, pero ninguno se atrevió a responder a viva voz la pregunta de la chica de cabello agua marina.

Su silencio me tranquiliza… - Bromeo Michiru. - Chicos, necesito que me acompañen, hoy tendrán su primera prueba. – Señaló la chica, mientras los guiaba a una de las tantas habitaciones de la casa.

Llegaron a una amplia cocina full equipada, con cinco mesones especialmente preparados para cocinar, cada uno de ellos con todos los implementos necesarios y una gran variedad de ingredientes, desde frutas sencillas hasta las especies más exóticas, para que cualquiera con un poco de imaginación creara un gran y exquisito festín.

En el centro de la cocina, se encontraba Serena sonriente con un gran sombrero de chef sobre su cabeza esperando por ellos.

Buenos días chicos. – Saludó la rubia animada. – Los estaba esperando para desayunar.

Todos los galanes saludaron uno a uno a su princesa, para luego ir situándose alrededor de los mesones preparados al parecer especialmente para ellos. El único problema es que según parecía, deberían trabajar en parejas.

Lo primero y creo que lo más importante que deben saber sobre mí, es que mi gran pasatiempo y debilidad, es la comida. ¡Adoro comer! – Señaló la chica con gracia y mirada soñadora, causando la risa de todos los presentes.

Y como ustedes bien deben saber el desayuno es la comida más importante del día así que… ¿Serían tan amables de preparar un delicioso desayuno para mí? – Preguntó con voz coqueta y una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Muy bien muchachos, como pueden darse cuenta lo que les pregunté allá afuera no fue simplemente por curiosidad. La prueba de hoy será preparar el desayuno de una verdadera princesa, para su princesa. – Señaló Michiru sonriente.

Como podrán notar solo hay cinco mesones de trabajo, lo que significa que el día de hoy trabajarán en pareja. – Agregó mientras se situaba frente a las mesas y comenzaba a nombrar uno a uno los equipos de trabajo que se conformarían.

Vamos a ver… Darien y Yaten, vayan a la primera mesa por favor.

Diamante y Seiya en la siguiente. Andrew y Zafiro tomen su lugar… Malachite y Taiki en esta mesa por favor y por último… Neflite y Jedite. – Terminó de distribuir las parejas la animadora.

¡Se armaron las parejas! – Bromeo Serena al ver el gesto serio e incómodo de los participantes, por suerte todos rieron ante su ocurrencia.

De acuerdo, tienen una hora para echar a volar su imaginación y preparar una verdadera delicia para su princesa, nosotras por nuestra parte... – Añadió Michiru mientras se ponía también su gorro de cocina. – Seremos las chef en jefe, así que solo nos encargaremos de supervisar su trabajo y de degustar sus preparaciones. – Agregó mientras junto a la rubia sonreían de manera cómplice.

Estaremos durante la primera media hora junto a ustedes, luego tendrán la libertad de trabajar tranquilamente sin la presión de nuestra presencia. – Agregó entre risas apuntándose a sí misma, a Serena y a la cámara que las acompañaba a todas partes. – Al terminar el tiempo deben montar su desayuno en aquellas mesas al fondo del salón sin etiquetas, nombres ni nada, para que Serena pueda elegir según sus gustos culinarios y no por sus apariencias. - Explicó la chica esta vez a la cámara. - De acuerdo… ¡Pueden comenzar!

Las cinco parejas comenzaron inmediatamente a organizarse para cumplir con su tarea y obviamente intentar ganar esta primera prueba.

Diamante y Seiya comenzaron inmediatamente a pelearse cada uno de los implementos que había sobre su mesón de trabajo.

Darien revisaba rigurosamente los ingredientes e implementos con los que contaban como realizando un pequeño inventario, mientras Yaten daba un pequeño paso hacia atrás silbando una pegajosa cancioncita de desentendido en la materia.

Neflite y Jedite intentaban infructuosamente ponerse de acuerdo sobre que cocinar y por donde comenzar. Andrew le daba algunas indicaciones a Zafiro sobre que hacer y Malachite reclamaba a regañadientes su mala fortuna al pobre de Taiki.

Ambas chicas se paseaban por los cinco mesones animando a los chicos y degustando las "delicias" que estaban preparando.

Al pasar por el lado de Yaten y Darien, este último inmediatamente le otorgó una cálida sonrisa mientras le enseñaba con orgullo la mezcla que preparaba, Serena se sintió ruborizar al darse cuenta de que ella también le devolvía la sonrisa.

Se giró levemente para "supervisar" el resto del trabajo de los chicos, cuando sintió como un líquido tibio era pasado por su cara, al voltear completamente se dio cuenta que Seiya jugueteaba con chocolate y acababa de pasar un poco por su cara.

Totalmente un delicioso bombón. – Jugueteó el pelinegro animado.

Concentrémonos por favor, esto es para hoy. – Escuchó el reclamo de Diamante. Seiya sólo se alzó de hombros y guiñándole un ojo a la rubia retomó su tarea junto al peliplateado.

De todos los chicos, Andrew era quien se veía más cómodo y feliz con la tarea encomendada y según mostraba la sonriente expresión de su cara, parecía que estaba realizando un gran trabajo, esto causó la inmediata curiosidad de Serena.

¿Te gusta mucho cocinar? – Preguntó la rubia al chico, mientras preparaba lo que parecía ser una crema de frutas o algo así que Serena no tardó en probar. - ¡Simplemente delicioso! – Exclamó feliz.

Gracias. – Respondió el chico con humildad - Y la verdad es que sí, me gusta mucho la cocina, tengo un pequeño local de comida y aunque no preparo cosas tan elaboradas me encanta cocinar e inventar nuevos platillos. – Respondió el chico sonriente.

¡Entonces creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos excelente! – Exclamó la chica llevando una de sus manos de manera divertida a su estómago causando la risa del castaño.

Cof, cof. – Intervino rápidamente Zafiro. – Yo también estoy ayudando aquí. – Señaló el chico fingiéndose ofendido.

En el momento en que Serena iba a contestar, Michiru indicó que ya era hora de que se retiraran y dejaran a los chicos finalizar libremente el desayuno.

Muy bien, ahora les daremos algo de privacidad, relájense y trabajen lo mejor que puedan, nadie los estará espiando. – Anunció Michiru, mientras se encaminaba con la rubia hacia la puerta.

Esperaré sus deliciosos platos chicos… ¡Nos vemos en el desayuno! – Agregó Serena mientras ambas salían por completo de la habitación.

¿No los estarán grabando? ¿De verdad nadie los estará mirando? – Preguntó Serena a Michiru, una vez ambas estaban fuera de la vista de los chicos.

¿Estás loca? Si esta casa tiene cámaras en todos lados, así que cuidado con hacer algo indebido jovencita. – Indicó la animadora con gesto divertido.

Son órdenes de Rei, para que los chicos actúen de manera "natural" al pensar que no los están grabando, nosotras iremos a espiarlos a la pantalla principal. ¡Vamos! – Agregó Michiru mientras arrastraba a la rubia al cuarto de controles.

**En la cocina…**

Yaten, pásame la harina que separamos hace un rato, Yaten esa no es la harina. Yaten eso es azúcar. ¡Yaten…! – El pelinegro estaba próximo a perder los estribos frente al chico de cabello plateado que no hacía más que molestarlo y no aportar mucho en la preparación del desayuno, según sus propias palabras "El no había nacido para la cocina" así que era Darien quien estaba realizando la mayoría del trabajo.

Seiya. ¿Puedes terminar el numerito que estás haciendo y pasarme el chocolate que te estás acabando? – Señalaba molesto Diamante, mientras observaba como el pelinegro estaba devorando casi todo el recipiente de chocolate.

No puedo evitarlo me encanta el chocolate. ¡En especial los bombones! – Siguió jugueteando Seiya, mientras era perseguido cuchara de palo en mano por un enojado Diamante alrededor de toda la cocina

¡Los hombres no nacimos para estar cocinando putos pasteles ni nada de eso! – Reclamaba bastante molesto Malachite, mientras lanzaba a la mesa los utensilios que fingía estar utilizando cuando ambas chicas estaban presentes. – Las mujeres son quienes deben atendernos a nosotros en estas cosas y no al revés.

No veo que tiene de malo saber un poco de cocina, yo creo que es bueno que los hombres sepamos de todo un poco, incluido cocinar. – Señaló Taiki algo molesto por estar realizando todo el trabajo el sólo.

¿Y tú donde aprendiste a hacer esos profite como se llamen? Preguntaba un curiosos Jedite a Neflite, mientras le extendía un recipiente con crema batida.

Hace poco tuve una novia que era pastelera y me enseñó un poco. – Respondió el chico sin perder la concentración en su tarea.

Ya veo… ¿La querías mucho y por eso aprendiste? ¿Para pasar más tiempo junto a ella verdad? – Preguntó sonriente el rubio, con cierto acento romántico y burlón en su voz.

Para nada, pero oí por ahí que a las mujeres les encantan los hombres que saben cocinar, así que antes de terminar con ella le pedí que me enseñara algunas cosas. Tú me entiendes. – Agregó mientas le guiñaba un ojo a su risueño compañero.

La pareja que mejor se veía trabajar y más compenetrados con su tarea era la de Andrew y Zafiro, este último parecía no saber mucho de cocina, pero acataba todas las instrucciones del castaño y ambos estaban realizando un excelente trabajo.

Por unos breves segundos la imagen desapareció de las grandes pantallas y no se podía ver nada a través de las cámaras, el asistente de producción comenzó a apretar botones y mover palancas como loco, pero la imagen no volvía, solo se podía apreciar una cortina de humo blanco.

¡Dónde están los putos técnicos! – Gritó de pronto Rei. - ¿No ven que estamos en vivo y en directo? – volvió a exclamar a punto del colapso.

Cuando de pronto la cortina de humo comenzó a dispersarse dejando ver a Yaten con el envase de harina vació entre sus manos y al pobre de Darien cubierto del polvo blanco.

Este… Aquí está la harina compañero. – Susurró bajito el peliplateado como un niño atrapado en su travesura, siendo inmediatamente asesinado con la mirada por el pelinegro quien comenzó a perseguirlo por toda la cocina, mientras que Seiya y Malachite alejándose de sus respectivos mesones lo alentaban a atraparlo.

Malachite, deja de perder el tiempo y ayúdame con esto. ¿Quieres? – Casi suplicaba Taiki.

¡Sigue tu con eso, ya te dije que los machos no cocinamos! – Exclamó el chico en respuesta, mientras volvía a su tarea de alentar a Darien.

De acuerdo Sere. ¿Por qué supongo que no te molesta que te diga así verdad? – Casi ordenó Rei, a lo que la rubia no tuvo otra opción más que asentir en respuesta, realmente el solo timbre de voz de la productora daba un poco de miedo.

La primera mesa donde se presentarán los desayunos será de Darien y Yaten, la segunda es de Andrew y Zafiro, la tercera… - Y así continúo la pelinegra dando las ubicaciones de todas las mesas.

¿No se supone que yo no debería saber eso? – Preguntó la rubia algo confundida.

Eso es para la pantalla Sere, por supuesto que debes saber a quién eliges y te advierto de inmediato que no puedes elegir al tal Darien nuevamente, ya que de lo contrario la audiencia pensará que tus elecciones o incluso que el programa está arreglado a favor de ese chico. – Sentenció la productora.

Entonces tú me dirás a quién debo elegir, supongo. – Intervino nuevamente Serena.

No es tan así chiquitita. – La tomó del brazo como si fuese una niña pequeña que no entendiera de la vida. - No es tan así la cosa, solo tengo el deber de aconsejarte en algunas ocasiones, bueno para que voy a mentirte a veces yo seré quien tome la decisión también, pero hoy actuara el libre albedrió y podrás elegir según lo que has visto hasta ahora, sin ti entre ellos, solo te "RECOMIENDO" que no elijas nuevamente a Darien. – Señaló con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos y remarcando las últimas palabras dichas.

Creo que es hora de que entres en escena Sere. – Señaló luego de una pequeña pausa y revisar algunos papeles que traía entre las manos. – La media hora ha pasado y por lo que se ve. – Continúo dirigiéndose a los monitores. – Los chicos ya han montado sus respectivas mesas.

Serena asintió, mientras que con Michiru que solo se alzaba de hombros se encaminaban nuevamente a la cocina.

No te preocupes, la televisión es así y Rei se destaca por ser una de las productoras más temerarias, así que todo lo hará de acuerdo al ranking, ya te acostumbrarás. – Señaló la chica con una sincera sonrisa.

Bien chicos, espero que se hayan portado bien durante nuestra ausencia. – Saludó Michiru mientras junto a Serena hacían su entrada. Observando los mesas montadas.

Darien se encontraba quitando los últimos rastros de harina de su cabello, Yaten limpiaba las marcas de manos (hechas con harina) de su cuello, Andrew y Zafiro se sonreían entre ellos por el buen trabajo realizado.

Taiki miraba con cara de enojo a Malachite quien fingía gesto de "estar muy cansado" después de todo el trabajo realizado, Seiya parecía feliz quitando los últimos rastros de chocolate de sus manos con su boca siendo fulminado con la mirada por Diamante, Neflite desparramaba su cabellos de manera galante hacia Serena y Jedite se sacudía el pequeño delantal de imaginarias manchas que en realidad nunca estuvieron allí.

¡Todo se ve delicioso, me muero por probar las maravillas que prepararon! – Exclamó felizmente la rubia observando las mesas, ella no había mentido y su gran debilidad era la comida.

Bien Sere, te invito a realizar una pequeña degustación de lo que veas en las mesas y luego según la evaluación de tu paladar. – Bromeo la animadora a la cámara. – Y también según la presentación de las mesas nos digas la pareja ganadora y la perdedora.

La rubia hizo lo que se le ordenó y comenzó a examinar con sumo cuidado cada una de las cinco mesas, siendo altamente seguida por la mirada de los chicos presentes, luego probó algunas de las preparaciones, demostrando inmediatamente con la expresión de sus ojos aquellas que le parecieron grandiosas y aquellas que… bueno… No tanto.

Al parecer ya tenemos una decisión. – Señaló Michiru al ver que la rubia había terminado de probar todas las mesas y se volteaba hacia ellos.

Así es. – Sentenció la rubia con gesto serio. – Pero primero quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por el trabajo que realizaron y la dedicación con la que prepararon estos manjares.

Gracias, lo hicimos con mucho cariño. – Señaló Malachite con gesto orgulloso, siendo inmediatamente asesinado con la mirada por un furioso Taiki.

Lo mejor para nuestra princesa. – Agregó Seiya con gesto galante.

Bien Serena, te escuchamos. – Señaló la animadora.

Este es el plato que se ganó mi completa admiración. –Indicó Serena apuntando la mesa de Andrew y Zafiro. Los chicos inmediatamente sonrieron dándose un pequeño abrazo de victoria, por el gran trabajo realizado.

Y esta no está del todo mal, pero me parece injusto que ambos chicos no hayan trabajado en ella. – Anunció la rubia, Michiru la miró inmediatamente con gesto de "silencio" el cual la rubia inmediatamente entendió.

A lo que me refiero es que no tiene el mismo nivel de las otras mesas, entonces es obvio que uno de los dos no se comprometió lo suficiente. – Arregló lo dicho la chica, señalando la mesa de Malachite y Taiki.

¿Y según tú sabías cocina? Ni siquiera lo hiciste como corresponde. – Enojado reclamó Malachite a un cabizbajo Taiki.

De acuerdo entonces chicos… - Comenzó a anunciar Michiru, siendo interrumpida por la autoritaria voz de Rei, en el auricular que tenía la chica en su oído.

Cambio de planes Michiru, quiero ver cómo está de entusiasmada la audiencia. Explica que la decisión de quien de los dos será el próximo eliminado será una decisión de los espectadores, ellos elegirán por mensajes de texto. Los números saldrán en pantalla, así que no te preocupes. – Ordenó la pelinegra productora.

Michiru asintió casi imperceptiblemente a la cámara, dejando ver que había entendido las indicaciones.

Bien chicos, ambos están nominados para ser los segundos eliminado de _elígeme._ – Comenzó a explicar la animadora, para luego dirigirse a la cámara. – Ustedes tendrán esta importante decisión en sus manos, las líneas ya se encuentran abiertas para que comiencen a enviar sus mensajes de texto al número que aparece en pantalla y voten por quien quieren que deje la casa.

**Opción 1: Malachite.**

**Opción 2: Taiki.**

Indicó Michiru, mientras la cámara hacía un dramático acercamiento a ambos chicos.

Y en cuanto a ustedes. – Comenzó a dirigirse esta vez a Andrew y Zafiro. – Ambos podrán compartir junto a Serena el delicioso desayuno que prepararon y luego ella elegirá con quien quiere pasar el resto del día en una emocionante cita que les tenemos preparada. – Finalizó la animadora.

En ese momento entraron en escena dos jóvenes vestidos de garzón, quienes se encargaron de transportar las delicias hechas por los ganadores a otra sala decorada para la ocasión, siendo seguidos por Serena, Andrew y Zafiro.

El resto de los chicos puede regresar a sus habitaciones. – Señaló Michiru despidiendo a los jóvenes, nos veremos después para las siguientes indicaciones.

Y ustedes ya lo saben, si ustedes que están en sus casas. La decisión es suya, envíen sus mensajes para elegir quien será el próximo eliminado. El nombre del chico que dejará la casa para siempre, lo anunciaremos al finalizar la cita de Serena y "su elegido"- Finalizó Michiru, mientras salía de escena y comenzaban a mostrar las imágenes del desayuno de Serena y los chicos, quienes se encontraban comiendo los deliciosos pasteles y envueltos en una entretenida conversación.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**Bueno chicas, tal y como dijo Michiru la decisión es suya! Ustedes pueden elegir quien quiere que se vaya (Malachite o Taiki) además elegir también quien será la nueva cita de Serena y cualquier otra idea de cita o prueba que quieran que los chicos realicen.**

**Gracias a todas quienes me leen, me agregan en sus alertas, favoritos y me dejan sus comentarios, especialmente:**

***Mirel Moon: Gracias por disfrutar esta historia junto a mí y por tu rw, espero te haya gustado como desarrollé tu idea de la cocina y que nos sigamos leyendo, Besos!**

***Demencia: Esa es la idea, no sabremos quién será el ganador hasta el final (creo que lo hace más emocionante ¿No?) n_n. Y como dijiste, nuestra querida Serena es una glotona, así que esta prueba le vino como anillo al dedo. Jajaja. Besos!**

***La Dama oculta Mistress9: Gracias por tu rw y sobre todo por leer! Espero que te haya gustado esta actualización ya que intenté plasmar las ideas que propusiste. Espero nos sigamos leyendo. Mil besos!**

***familiachibatsukino: Gracias por el comentario. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Que tengas una excelente semana!**

***VICO-darien: Gracias amiga por tus comentarios, me alegra que esta historia también sea de tu agrado y si quieres ver a Darien haciendo algo en especial solo escríbelo! Jajaja. Besos y que tengas una linda semana. n_n**

***Serenakou1180: Gracias por tu rw mi querida compatriota n_n. Espero que esta actualización te haya gustado y no importa si no viste ese programa (confieso que yo tampoco lo vi mucho) cualquier idea que se te ocurra tu solo pídemela. Mil besos y nos leemos!**

***vampirita17: Gracias por tu rw! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este también n_n. (Tu idea sobre el reto de los talentos no está descartado así que solo espera, prometo algo bueno jijiji). Besos!**

***Usagi13chiba: Gracias por leer y por tus comentarios, me alegra que la historia te guste y espero no haberte decepcionado con esta nueva actualización. Que la historia sea S&D dependerá solo de ustedes n_n. Espero nos sigamos leyendo besos!**

***BONNY83: Gracias por tu rw y me alegra que esta nueva ocurrencia de mi cabecita te haya gustado. Que Darien sea finalmente el elegido dependerá solo de ustedes jijiji. Espero nos sigamos leyendo. Un abrazo gigante!**

**Muchas gracias a todas y como siempre…**

**¡Besos y nos leemos!**


End file.
